Chapter 12 - Reached
Justin sat outside at a table of the local cafe. He wondered on whether he should reside to more drastic measures on searching for his leader. Like dimension-hopping. He shook his head. Very few beings were able to travel through dimensions, let alone use technology to do it. He knew portals were the easiest form of travel in reaching New Vestroia, Vestal, and other known populated, alien planets, but that was because they merely in different galaxies. Justin was thinking of traveling to entirely new reality. He suddenly heard screams. He wasn't surprised. Probably just another big shot or celebrity the girls would scream for. Justin was into rappers and the sort- A loud bang was heard, and Justin found himself flying into the ground, hitting it roughly. "Argh!" he growled, rubbing his shoulder. He slowly got up and gaped in shock. A large, green and turquoise humanoid creature stood over Justin. It wore a fearsome helmet with a long crest mounted on it, and carried a sheathed sword. It had three sets of massive wings, and was covered in armor. A tall man stood on the creature's shoulder. He had chalk-white skin, long black hair, and a small, black stubble on his chin. His eyebrows, also black, and ears were pointed, and he had black eyes with gleaming red pupils. He wore a black, zippered trench coat that covered most of his body except for shiny, black cowboy boots. The man smiled. Justin noticed he had sharp fangs, like a vampire. And then the man spoke. "Justin Clarke of the New Battle Brawlers...I'm Wallow, and this here is Atlastor," he said, his grin becoming wider. "We're here to...uh...basically silence you. For good." Wallow gave off an insane laugh. Justin looked at Wallow in disgust. "You...against me? You're going down, punk," he growled. He held up his hand and threw a red marble-like object. "Let's do this! Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Pyrus Forever Elyte!" There was a flash of blinding red light, and the Bakugan known as Forver Elyte - or simply, Elyte - stood in front of Atlastor, a sword and shield already in his hands. The knight-like Bakugan glared at Atlastor. Wallow gave off his insane laugh again. "Really? You're going to take on Atlastor?!Your brawler's the arrogant punk!" He continued cackling. In response, Elyte swung his massive sword at Atlastor. The Ventus Bakugan, however, merely blocked the blade of the weapon with his own armored hand. "My turn," hissed Atlastor. He grasped Elyte's sword arm with both hands and twisted. Elyte roared in pain. "It hurts more because of your armor, correct? Because of the tight chain mail on your poor, delicate arm?" mocked Atlastor. "Sucks!" He threw Elyte across the massive street, hitting several empty cars. Elyte groaned in agony as Atlastor lifted him up by the neck. Wallow smiled. "Ability Card Activate - Atlas Phaser!" he announced, flashing a black Ability Card. Atlastor's hands began to glow with green energy, and dozens of strong jolts passed through Elyte's body. The Pyrus Bakugan yelled in pain. "Normal metal armor - how convenient. A perfect conductor of my powerful jolts of energy," spat Atlastor. He threw Elyte back again. "Elyte, get up! You can't give up!" yelled Justin angrily. Elyte slowly staggered up. "Energy...being drained..." Justin suddenly looked over at Wallow. His smile was wider, and and the red pupils in his eyes were glowing brighter. Justin suddenly understood. He lifted up a chair and tossed it into Wallow. The latter, apparently fixed in an odd trance, was suddenly hit in the chest by the chair and fell back, cursing upon reaching the ground. "Elyte! Are you OK?!" asked Justin, running towards his Guardian Bakugan. Elyte lifted himself up. "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. What happened?!" "Wallow's some sort of energy vampire - he was somehow taking your energy," explained Justin. "Huh. And I thought they only existed in your earthly cartoons," commented Elyte. "Wallow! Get your lazy butt up!" growled Atlastor towards his brawler. "You don't command me! I do!" screamed Wallow. Justin quickly climbed all the way onto Elyte's shoulder and whispered to him "Try to get them both while they're busing arguing like a bunch of chumps." "I like that plan," said Elyte. He lifted his sword up and aimed it at the fighting pair. However, the sword was knocked out of his as immense hands made of rock and stone rose from the ground itself and wrapped themselves around Elyte. "What the-?!" yelled Justin, stunned. He heard a loud, maniacal cackle, and saw a tan and brown feminine shape emerge from the ground. Its hands had long, hooked talons, and massive, steel feathers attached to its long arms. The creature had the face of a girl, and bared her sharp fangs. "Hahaha! Look he's literally caught in the grasp of defeat!" giggled the creature. A tall, muscular young man with a red bandana tied around his forehead and a brown vest appeared at the feet of the Bakugan. He grinned. "Nice work, Rasheena - let's get rid of these two dopes!" "Ooooh, just what I had in mind, Josef!" giggled Rasheena. She waved her hand, and the arms, stilling holding Elyte, hit against the ground multiple times, before releasing Elyte and disappearing. Atlastor flew next Rasheena as Wallow walked up beside Josef. "Excellent work, Josef...our master should be pleased," commented Wallow. "That's sounds like sarcasm, coming from you, bud," said Josef, grinning. Wallow gave out a strangled hiss, and both Atlastor and Rasheena walked over to Elyte. "Elyte!" shouted Justin. Suddenly, everything went bright, and an immense flare burst out of nowhere and hit both Atlastor and Rasheena. Both of them were knocked toward the ground, hissing. A tall, humanoid figure with sharp, gilded wings appeared from the sky, an floated down to Elyte. It held its hand out to the wounded Bakugan, who took it and was helped up. "Thank you, kind and noble sir. Who are you, and how can I repay you?" asked Elyte humbly. "I'm Valkyrie. No thanks necessary. Just doing my job - trashing baddies and helping the good guys out," answered the Bakugan. Elyte nodded, and turned toward Atlastor and Rasheena, who got up. "Let's burn these punks alive!" hollered Valkyrie. Elyte nodded in agreement. "Seconded." "Ability Card Activate! Eclipsed Incarnation!" shouted Justin, flashing an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Prodigal Flare!" cried out a boy's voice. A teenager about Justin's age appeared in Valkyrie's shoulder, grinning. Valkyrie raised his arms and let loose dozens of flares of energy at both Rasheena and Atlastor, while Elyte simply raised his sword and shot a blast of fire at the duo. "Rasheena! Ability Card Activate - Bolting Earth Magnetize!" yelled Josef. Rasheena's steel feathers began to glow, and suddenly the blasts caused by both Elyte and Valkyrie were absorbed into them. "What-?! You've gotta be kidding me!" yelled Justin in anger. Valkyrie shifted his head to the boy on his shoulder. "Luke! Try that new attack combo we practiced!" The boy nodded, and upon raising the arm with his BakuMeter, said "Double Ability Card Activate! Smokescreen Nexus plus Bolting Flare Barnum!" Valkyrie let loose a barrage of smoke at Rasheena and Atlastor, completely covering them. "Is this supposed to bother me - hey, Rasheena! Where at you?!" demanded Atlastor. "Atlastor, honey, I don't see you!" wailed Rasheena in response. "But you'll see this!" hollered Luke. Valkyrie's wings glowed, and then let loose spheres of fire bron their tips. The fires hit the outlines of Atlastor and Rasheeena, causing them to fall back. "OW!" screamed Rasheena. Atlastor simply flew out of the smokescreen, seemingly unharmed and muttering under his breath. "Am I the only one with intelligence here?!" he grumbled, taking a swipe at Elyte's side. "A sideswipe? Very nice. Though not as good as this," muttered Elyte, shoving his armored fist into Atlastor's throat. "Who's got the better armor now, punk?" Atlastor screamed in agony as Justin flashed another Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Flaring Sideswipe Supreme!" "Funny how you said that!" remarked Elyte. He lifted his great sword up and its blade mysteriously glowed, and brought it down, releasing discs of energy at Atlastor. "Urgh!" gurgled the Ventus Bakugan, before retreating back to its Ball Form. "Atlastor!" shrieked Rasheena. She glared at Elyte, her face consorted into one of anger. "You're gonna pay for that!" "That's what they all say," commented Valkryie, swiftly knocking Rasheena off the ground. Rasheena screeched in horror and anger, then immediately returned to Ball Form. Luke climbed off Valkyrie's shoulder and walked over to Justin. The two gave each other a high-five. "Oh yeah!" Wallow hissed while Josef simply stared. The two scrambled to retrieve their Bakugan, but once they did, they were blocked from any escape by Elyte and Valkyrie. "Where do you think you punks are going?" demanded Elyte. "I think you're getting a rather nasty habit of saying the word 'punk'," said Valkyrie plainly. Wallow merely smiled, baring his sharp fangs, and grabbed Josef's shoulder. The two then teleported out of sight right before the eyes of Valkyrie and Elyte. "Guys! Whose two chumps got away!" hollered Valkyrie at Luke and Justin. "How?!" demanded the two Brawlers at the same time. "They just...teleported," replied Elyte. Luke growled in anger. Justin shuddered. That was how the other Brawlers Valentin's team had been encountering were getting away. They just randomly appear and started attacking us...but why? Have they got something to do with Valentin's disappearance? wondered Justin. And if so...what's happening here, and who are these guys? What do you think of Atlastor and Wallow? Awesome Great Good WALLOW IS A VAMPIRE! RUN! Rasheena + Atlastor, maybe? O_o Better sleep with the garlic on! And a reinforced house! Meh. Could be better. ...don't even... What do you think of Rasheena and Josef? Awesome Great Good Rasheena + Atlastor, maybe? O.O Whoa. Meh. Could be better. ...don't even ask. What did you think of this chapter overall? Awesome Great! Good work there. Elyte needs to be more knightly! Nah, kidding. Nice job! Eh...decent Could be better NO! Could be longer (Thumbs down) Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny